


made just for each other

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: If there's anything Minseok should learn by now, it's that Jongdae is always hungry for cuddles.





	made just for each other

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday- so here's a birthday present, from me to you: disgustingly soft xiuchens!!

If there's anything Minseok should learn by now, it's that Jongdae is _always_ hungry for cuddles.

Even so, it's a pleasant surprise when he senses- more than actually sees- Jongdae peeking his cute little head into his office.

"You can come in, you know," he smiles.

"I'm not bothering you?" he says, hesitating in the doorway.

Minseok shuffles his papers, puts them down. "No, you're not. I was just about to take a break anyways."

"Oh, good," Jongdae sighs happily, and then he's practically teleported over to his desk. "Got a lot done?"

"Yes," he says, and then he can't talk anymore because Jongdae's straddling him in his chair and any words he spoke would be smothered in his shoulder. He wraps his arms around his slim waist, breathing in his scent. "Why're you so clingy all of a sudden?" he mumbles into the sweater.

Jongdae pulls back, and Minseok can see that his pretty eyes are sparkling happily. "What do you mean? I'm always cuddly." He gently cups Minseok's face before taking off his round glasses and setting them on the desk.

Minseok just hums thoughtfully as he laces both their hands together. Their fingers fit perfectly together. And though Minseok's more of a realist than a romantic, it gives him comfort and happiness to think that they were meant for each other. Like they were made just for each other.

"What're you thinking about," Jongdae asks, nuzzling his face into Minseok's neck before wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"About how we were made for each other," he replies slyly, and he takes immense pleasure and pride in the blush that colors Jongdae's cute cheeks. 

"Yah, you're so cheesy, Minseok!" But there's no real bite to it and when Minseok grins up at him, he bursts into laughter.

"What?"

"You're too cute," Jongdae smiles, settling back down on his chest.

"I think you're cuter."

He feels Jongdae's exasperated groan in his shoulder.

"Come on, you," Minseok laughs. He gets up, holding Jongdae up by the ass. He just laughs again at the resulting indignant yelp.

"Let me go!" he shrieks.

"Now?" he questions, quirking an eyebrow, although Jongdae can't see.

"No, of course not-"

"That's what I thought." Minseok carries him to the couch and gently sets him down. Before he can even stand up straight, Jongdae's reaching out to him and pulling him back onto the couch.

"Dae-"

"I came to you to cuddle, not to be _manhandled_ and _dropped_ onto the couch-"

"I neither manhandled you nor dropped you," he scoffs, breaking free from his grasp once more. "Just hold on, I'm getting coffee and some cookies."

When he comes back, Jongdae is busying himself with fluffing up the blanket and rearranging the pillows.

He silently sets the mugs and plate down, but the _clink_ catches Jongdae's attention anyways.

"Damn," Minseok huffs. "I was trying to surprise you."

Jongdae laughs loudly, brightly, and pulls him back down again. "Now will you cuddle me properly?"

"That's the plan," Minseok smiles.

He lets himself become totally pliant so Jongdae can rearrange them however he likes and they end up in basically the same position as they were in his office: Minseok sitting down, with Jongdae straddling his lap and burying his face in his shoulder. "Don't your legs hurt?"

"No- wait, I'm trying to-" Jongdae's face is screwed up in concentration. He feels some cushions behind him shift, so he assumes Jongdae's stuck his legs into the space between the actual back of the couch and the cushions.

"There," he grins.

"How do you expect us to snack like this?"

"Cuddle first. Snack later," Jongdae says easily, before dropping a kiss to his hair, and then his forehead, then on his left temple, his cheek, the tip of his nose, and-

"Stop teasing," Minseok commands, and Jongdae complies, finally kissing him softly and sweetly. They stay like that for a few quiet minutes, not doing anything; just their foreheads touching, eyes closed, enjoying each other's warmth.

Then Jongdae's warmth leaves him as he reaches out for a cookie and he doesn't know why, but he laughs at that.

"What?" Jongdae mumbles through a mouthful of cookie.

"Nothing." A pause. "If you get crumbs on the couch-"

"A neat freak, as usual-"

"I won't cuddle you for the rest of the week."

The effect is instantaneous. Jongdae's eyes go wide, and if his mouth wasn't full, it probably would have dropped open in shock.

"You wouldn't!" he yelps after he's swallowed- but he reaches back to put the half-eaten cookie down anyways.

Minseok quirks an eyebrow at him. "Wanna find out?"

"Actually, no, I believe you."

"Good," he laughs. "Now come on- I thought you said you wanted to cuddle?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," he sighs, snuggling right up into his chest. He curls up on his lap as if he's a cat, when in reality, they're about the same size. Minseok doesn't mind. He tangles his left hand in Jongdae's hair, the right resting on the small of his back. He feels the happy sigh that ripples throughout Jongdae's body and smiles into his sweater. And even though he starts to lose feeling in his legs, he still doesn't mind. As long as Jongdae's here, in his arms, peppering small kisses all over his face and neck and whispering sweet little _I_ _love_ _you_ s, everything is okay.

"Hey," he says quietly, making Jongdae look up. He moves his hands from his hair and back to cradle his pretty face softly.

"What." His hands come up to cover his own.

"I love you so, so much, Jongdae."

Jongdae just buries his face in his neck again, but he's sure he hears a muffled "I love you so much more" somewhere in there.

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
